


Never Enough Time

by kiddiluna



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Cancer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 18:58:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3540452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiddiluna/pseuds/kiddiluna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny and his family has been asked by Vlad to come over for a visit but Vlad is acting Strange. Why is there never enough time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Enough Time

A teenager around the age of 15 to 16 sat in a all white van with the logo Fenton on the side of the car as he gazed outside the window at nothing in particular. Before he let out another sigh as he watched his father father drive like a maniac through Wisconsin. 

"Mr. Fenton, can you drive a little slower." A african american teen asked as he gripped hold of his own seat belt for security as he looked at the orange jumpsuit clad man who was driving in the front seat.

"How about safer." A teen girl murmured with dark clothing and makeup on as she too was cling to her seat belt.

"Come on you guys where's your sense of adventure." Jack, or rather Mr. Fenton says as he speed down a near by corner heading up to a giant white Mansion that was on top of a hill. 

"Why did we have to come along again.?" Goth girl asked looking over at over at her best friend who was gazing out of the window but when she did not get his attention she jabbed his side and hissed, “Danny.”

"Sam, we had to protect my parents from Vlad remember." Danny whispered shooting Sam a glare as he rubbed his side.

“What wrong man, you been out of it ever since we left.” The african teen questioned.

“Its nothing Tucker.” Danny said with authority saying he did not want to talk about it.

"Right." Sam and Tucker said as they rolled their eyes as they came up the driveway to Vlad's house. Exiting the car quickly when the car came to a halt. 

"Welcome Maddie, Jack, Daniel and friends, come right on in." A man wearing an all black suit who had white hair pulled back into a white ponytail greeted as he welcome them with a grin. “Come inside.” As he lead them towards the door of the mansion before a butler opened the door for them. Danny glared hard at the older male as Vlad told them where their room would be during their stay.

"I’m sorry I willn’t be here most of the night, I have something personal that needs my attention but I will be joining you for dinner so until then please enjoy yourselves. I will see you guys later." Vlad tells them before he turned and walked away. Danny stared as he watched him leave.

"Guys stay here and watch my parents I'm going to go see what Vlad is up too." Danny whisphered to his friends before heading off to the direction in which Vlad walked off too.

Vlad walked down the hall at a quick place before going to to two bay doors and entered his study. Walking over to his desk and fell back into the chair before moving to pull out a medicine bottle and took the pill dry before closed his eyes and waited for Danny to come in following after him. 

"Hello Daniel." Vlad said as he slowly opened his tired eyes, looking at the blue eyes that were glaring at him.

"What did you bring us here for Vlad?" Danny asked narrowing his eyes at Vlad. Vlad said nothing as he sat up straight and folded up his hands. "I have nothing planned honestly have no attention to fight you Daniel."

"Then why did you bring us here?" Danny asked as his eye brow furrowed together.

"You will find out in due time Danny. Until then please enjoy your stay here." Vlad said as he got out of his chair and walked over to his private room.

"I'm telling you guys something seriously is wrong with Vlad." Danny tells his friends as they swam in the pool in the backyard.

"Danny, we have been here for two hours already. If he wanted to do something don't you think he would have do it already?" Sam asked as she sat on the edge of the pool sunbathing.

"Yeah Danny. Sam, right maybe Vlad has finally came to his senses." Tucker agreed as he dived into the pool splashing water into Danny’s face.

"I don't know." Danny said wiping the water from his eyes before gazing back towards the mansion.

“Danny! Get out of the pool dear. Dinner is about to start in a hour.” Maddie told her son, as she waved her gloved hand.

“Alright.” Danny said as he swam towards the end of the pool and hoisted himself from inside the pool.

The hour came and went and now, The Fentons, Sam and Tucker were now being lead into the dinning area where they saw Vlad was already seated.

“Vlad my man. I did not see you all day what was so important that you could not hang out today with an old college buddy?” Jack asked as he took the seat to the right of him.

Vlad smiled at Jack, “It was just a bussiness meeting with some my new company.”

“Ohh what is your company about?” Maddie asked sitting beside her husband as Danny, Sam and Tucker were at Vlad’s left.

“It more as a charity for something that I now hold close to myself.” Vlad informs her as the butler and the other attendants began to serve dinner.

“Beside that why did you invite us here out of the blue?” Danny asked, as her   
Vlad gazed out of window when Danny came into the room.

“Danny!” His mother reprimanded him.

“It is okay Maddie, I would like to tell you as well. It hard to say this but… I have Stage two cancer.” Vlad admitted as the tension that had filled the air broke instantly.

“What! Vlad, you're kidding right?” Jack asked looking at his best friend with a worried look.

“Unfortunately I’m not kidding. I’m about to go through my first round of chemotherapy starting next week and I will be hospitalized for some time after that since I have a surgery coming up soon. That is why I called you here to make amends to you all.” 

"Oh Vlad..." Maddie said as she lifted her hand up to wipe away her tears from her eyes.

“It will be okay, Madeline, Jack. I believe I can make it through this. Lets eat and I will answer all your questions after that.” Vlad says averting his gaze to the plate of food.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, Kudos Are always welcome.


End file.
